


Without Words

by PrittlePrince



Series: Andromeda [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animagus Johnny, Domestic, Drabble, Harry Potter AU, Johnny is non-verbal, M/M, Magical Mark, hopeful, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: Mark longs to take a step deeper into the magical world.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Andromeda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! I hope you'll read the first two parts in Andromeda : D

Mark goes from a place of quite enjoying his simple life, productive and satisfying, to being in a state of constant excitement and bewilderment. 

He’s overwhelmed, there’s no question about that.

Even so, Johnny is always a sentinel at his side, hand warm and big holding his own. He exposes Mark to his new life in small bursts. Mark has a job, after all, in the muggle world. An apartment to pay rent for. Groceries he needs to buy. Family and friends he needs to see.

Still, his life is hurtling ever closer to something unrecognizable and brilliant. He can do magic- real magic! It’s not much, not yet. But it’s in him. He has a wand now that he keeps in his apartment, but it acts on his whim. Not very strong yet. They’re just starting to develop their bond.

Johnny balks when he realizes Mark doesn’t have it on him at all times, but Mark doesn’t know how to tell him he’s not ready for that, to invite magic into his everyday life.

When he comes home, it’s just them. Johnny is home almost always right before Mark gets home. His hair still smells of the cold. Sometimes he’s standing in the kitchen, still in his coat, poking at whatever confectionary Mark may have left cooling on the counter in the morning.

All they seem to do is magic. Mark is delighted to see Johnny so at ease. Johnny, who flicks his wand to fold the clothes and to cut his own hair and help Mark with the cleaning. Johnny, who communicates easily with vague gestures of his hands, often with traces of magic glittering in the air. Wandless magic.

Mark is painfully, hopelessly in love with him. 

He aches for him whenever he’s at work, or if Johnny has to go on a long job and comes home late. He cherishes every special moment they share. Each new ‘first’ Johnny gives him. First wand. First live-in boyfriend. First chance to top, ever, in his entire sexual history. 

And what Mark finds most dizzying above all else is that Johnny adores him just as much. Has fallen hard and fast, the same as Mark. He is always curled around him or pressed to his side. Always touching. Always humming, content. 

Some days it’s a lot- a trip to the market and Mark sees and experiences so many new things that he promptly passes out when they get home. Too tired. Too overstimulated. 

Pleased, all the same. 

He’s getting more used to it. Craves more. Wants to be able to integrate more into Johnny’s life. To be able to talk to him about work without always needing to be educated.

One day he calls out from work and shortly after Johnny’s left he dons his wool coat and mittens and steps out into the snow with his wand in his pocket. He knows how to enter the market on his own, now, but it will still be the first time he’s gone without Johnny. He can’t help but be nervous that he’ll somehow get himself in trouble. Make a mistake. Speak to the wrong person or wander down the wrong alley.

He keeps to his task and sets down the winding street lined with stall until he finds the pub they often stop at when they’re out for the day. A familiar face tends the bar, and they wave Mark over when he steps inside.

“You look like you’re being chased,” they chuckle, cleaning a large glass mug with a fresh dishcloth. 

“Do I look that nervous?” His eyes drop to the bartender’s hands, eyeing the glass before he looks back up. An angled face peers back, eyebrow raised. 

“Something hot?” they ask, already moving to pour Mark a mug of something hot and sweet and delicious.

“Thanks Ango.“ Mark chews his lip a little, already embarrassed that he’s so outwardly not keeping his cool. “Actually, I have a favour to ask?”

They bring him a mug and then give a vehement shake of their head when they watch the colour drain from Mark’s face as he realizes he only has muggle cash in his pocket.

“What’s the favour you need?” Their eyes are already moving along the bar to eye other patrons, but everyone seems taken care of. Mark’s face is warmer than he’d like.

“I think- I think I just got it but... uhm. I was wondering... do wizards have adult education? Like... if you needed to learn everything but. As an adult.”

Ango stares at him, chewing on a well-worn toothpick in their mouth. Suddenly, their eyes crinkle and a big smile stretches across their face.

“You’re gonna do it?” Mark has maybe met Ango only three or four times, but the balm of familiarity settles nicely over him as Ango clasps their hands together in excitement.

“I mean- if I can. You know... I’m only just kind of-“

“New to this. Yep. You can!” They untie their apron from around their waist and step away to make hasty conversation with a coworker before crossing around to the other side of the bar and sliding smoothly into the stool to Mark’s right.

“Not something you can find on your little phone, huh?” they remark, innocent humour clear on their face.

“No. Definitely not. Can I do... part time? Or something? Who should I contact?”

Ango gives him a short list of schools he can call. There’s only one that’s especially close, a short bus ride away from Mark’s apartment. The rest are a bit of a distance but Ango proudly notes they just want Mark to feel like he has options.

When Johnny gets home that night Mark is sitting in front of the fire with paper spread out in front of him. Scroll, more like. A bit more modern than what he’s seen Johnny use, but he’s picked it up on the way out of the market and has felt pretty proud about getting some practice in before, eventually, trying to write an admissions letter.

Johnny settles beside him on the rug, and searches for Mark’s lips with his own before regarding the spread of scrolls across the floor.

“I was thinking...” Mark starts, turning to him and taking his hands. Nervous. Johnny’s gaze dances over his face, and he swallows and nods for Mark to continue.

“There’s so much I have to learn. And I know you always say not to rush, but there’s some stuff I want to maybe get good at, on my own. Professionally. Academically?” He taps his chin and glances to the left, searching for the right words.

“I don’t dislike the life that I have but... I love you and I also love everything new that’s started in my life since you showed up. I want to kind of- take a step deeper?” 

Johnny’s eyes are shining. He’s patient with Mark, who never knows how to get his words out. Who talks enough for the both of them. 

“Maybe one day I could get a job as well, that wasn’t in the muggle world? Maybe we could both of us do whatever we wanted in your world without me having to be afraid that I won’t know how to fit in.”

Johnny nods and grasps his fingers and lifts his hands to kiss each one. 

“I want to try and go to school. For magic. Adult education... for magic.”

Chewing on his lip, Mark watches the expressions that shift across Johnny’s face. Shock, excitement, gratitude, adoration. His eyes become glassy and he makes a noise, somewhere deep in his chest, like a whine or a whimper. 

Mark climbs into his lap and holds his face in his hands.

“I love you. I can’t get enough of you. I love what we have and I just want it to keep going and going...” Johnny hushes him with a wet kiss. He’s cry-laughing, chuckling against Mark’s mouth as Mark pets his hair. It’s one of the reasons Mark loves Johnny so fiercely. He’s open and raw with his feelings. Mark always knows what Johnny is trying to say.

“I mean- I could probably only do part time because I have to make money for the apartment and groceries and stuff-“ He’s cut off again as Johnny slaps a hand over his mouth and then summons his wand from his coat sleeve.

With a flick, a stack of unfamiliar bills appear on the rug before them. Mark pushes Johnny’s hand away with an aborted laugh.

“Oh my god stop-“ Johnny grins and flicks his wants again. Mark nearly shrieks and cover his eyes. “Stop! Oh my god- Stop!!”

He breathless and laughing as Johnny wrestles him to the carpet and Mark, embarrassed to see literal stacks of money appear at his feet, covers his face and squirms.

“I literally can’t take your money- stop it!” He’s still laughing even as Johnny acquiesces and vanishes the money. 

“I didn’t even ask you to pay rent!” And Mark means it. Had never intended to ask.

_A mistake on your part_, Johnny’s bemused expression clearly reads. Mark rolls his eyes.

Johnny nips his hand to catch Mark’s gaze and then signs with his thumb against his temple -_government_.

“Yeah- I know but...” 

Eyebrow raised, Johnny stares back, shoulders up. _Come on. You can’t win this one._

“Yeah, alright.”

Johnny kisses him, full and happy. His hands wander easily, as always, and it’s not long until Mark finds himself pressed into the rug with an armful of Johnny. 

The smell of the cold outdoors has since faded away, but Mark still revels in the smell of soot in his hair and Mark’s own body wash underneath. Johnny is a contented rumble, lips soft along Mark’s temple, and Mark feels so surely at peace he’s struck with another new sense of awe.

Home, familiarity, with Johnny. Permanence and change. Domestic and comfortable yet new and grand. 

Mark closes his eyes and holds on, breathless with joy and grounded with love.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/prittleceebs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prittleceebs)


End file.
